


Blood Runs Cold

by thursdaybright



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaybright/pseuds/thursdaybright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout is in love with her, and Catastrophe knows, Catastrophe has always known. Written for the femslashficlets challenge 'texts from last night'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Runs Cold

Sometimes when Catastrophe is with Arsyn, Knockout will watch them. She'll stand back, careful not to be too obvious. Even amidst the busy chaos of the center, Catastrophe and Arsyn will seek each other out, their connection plain to see, the two of them perfectly attuned. They work together, fight together, train together.

Catastrophe glances up, sees Knockout staring, and she nods in acknowledgment, but she doesn't smile.

Knockout is in love with her, and Catastrophe knows, Catastrophe has always known. 

Knockout teaches herself to use it, the pain it causes her. She becomes stronger. And she only has to wait, she's certain. She's never trusted Arsyn, and if the others can't see, well. They'll learn. Catastrophe will learn, the day she's brought back from a mission, barely conscious, so broken that even Welvin shakes his head, disbelieving.

She's in with the Trinity for days as they rebuild her, nurse every wound and bruise and shattered bone. Sometimes Knockout walks past the lab, lingering at the door, but all she hears from inside are whispers.

And when Catastrophe is well again, walks back into the training area, Knockout can see she's someone new, a purer, more realized version of herself. She was always perfect, but now she's even better. 

"You can hurt me," Knockout tells her. "It will help you, to hurt someone."

She likes that Catastrophe doesn't bother to ask _are you sure?_ or say _I'll be careful_ , but instead simply nods and pulls on her gloves, ducking between the slim red beams of light that surround the ring, hands already up, dancing slightly on her feet as she waits for Knockout to join her.

They bump their gloves together, and then begin.

It's not long before a few of the other girls wander in, watching, more and more as word gets out that they're not just sparring, that this is a real fight. There's a crowd around them by the end, yelling as they cheer them on, something like blood lust in their eyes. Knockout's fist connects with Catastrophe's jaw, the impact of it so _satisfying_ that a shiver runs through her, pleasure rising in her mouth like the taste of blood.

She can't help but grin at Catastrophe, who gives as good as she gets, coming in closer with a one-two-three, right then left then right again, and Knockout's head is spinning.

It finishes with her pinned to the mat, Catastrophe straddling her as the spectators scream in delight, every last one applauding as Catastrophe holds out her hand, helps Knockout to her feet. They raise their arms together, triumphant.

The second they're back in the changing rooms, Knockout's slammed face first into the wall, one arm twisted up behind her back. "I bet you're so fucking wet, aren't you?" Catastrophe says. She kicks Knockout's legs apart, slides her hand inside her shorts, fingering into the slickness she finds there and Knockout can only moan in reply.

She ends up with one foot propped up on a bench, thighs spread wide and Catastrophe on her knees between them, Knockout's hands pulling at Catastrophe's hair as she feels herself go higher and higher.

Afterwards, Catastrophe kisses her, mouth slick with Knockout's taste, and she licks it up, tongue greedy over Catastrophe's lips.

"What about you?" she whispers, hands moving lower.

But Catastrophe's body stiffens with tension as she says, "No, I'm fine." Her voice is blunt, almost emotionless.

"I can make you feel good," Knockout tries to cajole, licking Catastrophe's neck, the dried sweat that lingers there.

"I don't want to feel good," Catastrophe says. She turns away, stripping off her clothes without a backward glance, slamming the door of the shower behind her.

The next morning, they all head out, Catastrophe and her girls, ready to fight, the final showdown with Arsyn certain to be nothing short of explosive. Catastrophe will burn down the world if she has to, Knockout knows.

Her assistance, though, is apparently not required. "Good luck," she says as she watches them head out, but no one replies.

It's hours later when only six girls return, limping back into the center. 

Knockout looks at Home Slice, who shakes her head, her face pale, arms smeared with blood. Her sword is no longer at her side, and Knockout can see her hands are trembling. 

Knockout heads straight for the gym, strapping on her gloves, punching and kicking at the bag until her head is spinning, but she doesn't slow down.

Arsyn won't be easy to kill, and Knockout will need to be prepared.


End file.
